Finding Our Own Way
by Pikachaaaa
Summary: When Dawn, Leaf, May, and Misty leave on a six region tour around the world, they get lost with Paul, Ash, Drew, and Gary when they take the wrong boat. After meeting new people and old friends, they need to complete these crazy tasks when they all get separated! They are finding love, adventure, and their own way! IS PS CS LGS. Most likely permanent hiatus.
1. Eye Rolling and Getting Lost

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and I just came up with this story and I hope you all enjoy it and it meets your expectations! And my other story about May being a ranger is not going to be discontinued, but it is on a long hiatus, but it shall be updated someday! Meanwhile, I'm going to be focusing on this story. I would also like to say, that this story takes place at May, Dawn, Leaf, Misty, Drew, Paul, Gary, and Ash's boarding school in the summer before senior year, on a six region tour from their school in Lumiose City, Kalos. Enjoy! **

**Dedication: The story has none, but this chapter is to Malory79080! For being my first, considered, fanfiction friend! Thanks so much Mal!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the places in this story. Well, the majority of them! :) **

* * *

><p>"Dawn! Leaf! Misty! Ready to go? I'm so excited! A two month, six region tour? Amazing! Before this, we were barely let out to roam Lumiose City! Now, we're taking a bus to Coumarine City and a boat to Vermillion City, KANTO! And touring all of Kanto, then to Johto, and Hoenn, oh maybe I'll be able to see my family in Petalburg again! And Sinnoh, Unova, and finally, the rest of Kalos! This is going to be so awesome!" May sighed excitedly and happily at the same time. She walked with her friends, Leaf, Dawn, and Misty, along with their luggage for the two month tour of the six major regions.<p>

Leaf smiled. Everyone was wearing their traveling clothes. Leaf wore a blue tank top with a red skirt along with leg warmers rolled down to her ankles. Leaf had a yellow messenger bag and a white hat with red lines. She looked extremely nervous with wearing the skirt. "Um Dawn, why is the skirt this short?" Leaf asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Oh relax Leaf! You look fine! Honestly, it's not that short! You look very pretty though!" Dawn smiled happily while skipping aside with her two pink luggage. Dawn was wearing a black, jagged ended tank top with a white under top and pink skirt. She wore black knee high socks and pink boots. Her midnight blue hair was covered on top with a white, accented pink hat and a red scarf and carried a yellow, mini duffle bag.

"Dawn, are you sure about this top?" Misty frowned, looking at herself. Her hair did not possess a hat and was in a side ponytail and a yellow midriff top with red suspenders, connecting with her jean shorts and high tops. She carried a red knapsack on her back.

"Why is everyone doubting Dawn? Besides, Serena also made sure that we brought loads of extra clothes with us! Skinny jeans, tops, shoes, boots, Serena had it all! It's so sad she can't come! She's just staying in Vanville with Shauna and her boyfriend, Calem!" May pipped happily, sighing at Serena and her little love life. May wore a red t-shirt with a black collar and blue biker shorts. On her brown hair was a red and white bandana and a small yellow bag that settled on the side of her hip along with white gloves with blue linings.

"Exactly! See, May agrees with me!" Dawn smiled, completely satisfied. "Oh! There's the bus! It's so big!" Dawn ran up to the white double-decker bus and marveled at its size. Misty rolled her eyes and followed.

"Oh yay! Let's get on the bus now!" May squealed happily and handed her red luggage over to the attendant. "Thanks!" May smiled to the attendant and skipped onto the bus. "I'll get seats next to each other!" she announced before completely walking in.

"Awesome! I'm coming too!" Dawn perked and mimicked May's actions and went into the bus.

"I hope it's on the second deck!" Leaf jumped with Misty and they both put their luggage into the luggage compartment of the bus. Misty and Leaf both went onto the bus and climbed up to the second floor.

"This looks really great!" Misty grinned, looking out of the window. Dawn and May were already sitting in front of the bus. Misty and Leaf sat next to the seats next to them.

"Where are we going to sit?" a voice asked from the stair case. The voice belonged to a green-haired boy, Drew Hayden, the most popular boy at school. He was talking to his friends, Gary Oak (the flirty brunet playboy), Ash Ketchum (the adorable raven haired dimwit), and Paul Shinji (the distant plum haired "iceberg"), of course, also extremely popular.

"The back. Obviously," Gary smirked and walked over to the place he mentioned. The girls he walked by suddenly swooned and giggled. Drew flipped his hair and sat down. Ash ignored the girls and happily sat down and opened a bag of chips. Paul rolled his eyes and sat next to a window, putting in music while girls silently observed him, not daring to get closer.

"Oh! It's Drew all of the other boys! Wait, why don't we play something! It's an hour or so to Coumarine City! OHHHHHHH, KISS KILL MARRY!" Dawn squealed happily while turning back to May who was sitting next to her.

"What's that?" Leaf asked, confused completely. She gave a curious look at Dawn, having never played that game before. Leaf turned to face May.

"It's loads of fun! Oh, so we give a list of three boys, one you kill, the other you kiss, and the one you can marry! This game is so much fun!" May grinned happily. She looked at Misty and said, "Misty! Let me give you a kiss kill marry!" May smiled evilly. Misty gulped but kept her cool. "Ummmmmm... Rudy, Ash, and Barry!"

"Oh, well Barry is quite annoying to me so kill him, no offense Dawn, I know you're friends. Kiss maybe Rudy and I guess marry Ash," Misty shrugged.

"Looks like you fancy Ash huh?" Dawn stuck her tongue out playfully. Misty gained a sudden anger mark and started blushing madly.

"Oh Dawn Berlitz! I am so going to kill you!" Misty growled angrily and pulled her signature mallet out of nowhere. Dawn gave a scared squeak. and Leaf rolled her eyes as if saying, 'here we go again' when Misty's mallet made contact with Dawn.

"Don't say you didn't see that one coming!" Leaf smirked and began laughing so hard. May grinned and began laughing too. Dawn gave an angry huff and flushed. Misty gave a defiant expression and opened her mouth with a confident smirk.

"Yes, okay Misty, Leaf, May! I say that one coming!" Dawn sighed with a puff and crossed her arms and sunk into her chair.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Leaf squealed uncharacteristically and brought out her iPod and started blasting her music and singing along with Misty, Dawn, and May.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Ash smiled happily and hopped off of the bus. He seemed extremely peppy for some random reason. Ash quickly ran out and stretched, looking out at the Coumarine city subway station.<p>

Gary, Paul, and Drew ran out to catch up with Ash, only to find him completely crestfallen. "Jeez Ash. It's like someone told you that all the bacon in the world was gone," Gary put his hands behind his head thoughtfully after they caught up with Ash.

"Wha?! Bacon?!" Ash exclaimed, completely startled at the thought of there being no bacon. "Oh it was a simile, or was it a metaphor? Anyways, I was just told that on our seven hour ride to Vermillion City, we only have to eat the 'necessary' meals so no snacks or anything!" Ash whined, upset. He emphasized his sadness by slumping down.

"Then go an buy something from the subway station," Drew rolled his eyes, standing next to Gary. Drew flipped his hair and gave Ash a 'duh' look.

"Oh yeah! Wah! The train's gonna leave in a minute!" Ash yipped and ran straight to the convenience store. Gary had a stupefied look on his face while Paul shook his head at Ash's idioticness. Drew rubbed his templese.

"I need to go! I just heard there aren't going to be any snacks on the boat ride!" May wailed from the bus and sprinted to get stuff from the convenience store. Dawn, Leaf, and Misty followed behind to get a bag of chips and candy with an iced tea.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked, looking at the girls. Gary gave a shrug.

"I for one have no idea," Drew sighed and flipped his hair. The boys looked at the convenience store in awe, where Dawn, Misty, Leaf, May, and Ash ran into, five seconds ago.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up May! We'll meet you at the station!" Leaf called, stuffing her snacks into her yellow messenger bag while running. Dawn was doing the same while Misty was swinging her knapsack onto her back.<p>

"Okay! So, that's my noodles? Perfect!" May grinned while paying for her instant noodles, Sprite, iced tea, chips, candy, and gum and put them into a plastic bag.

"Oh wow! That looks good! I'll have the same things as her!" Ash smiled and pulled out all of the things that May had. He happily pulled out his money and followed May's actions. He smiled happily to himself, as if he had just won an award.

"You like those stuff too?! Awesome! My friends think I eat too much!" May confessed while taking her bag and walking to the station. Ash followed with his food with the same goofy grin on his face.

"My friends think I eat way too much too!" Ash agreed. They both smiled and walked over to the train station, babbling on and on about food and their favorite foods and type of ramen the whole entire way around.

"Ready to go? I think the train's leaving school," May said, looking down at her phone which displayed the time.

"We need to go! Drew said that we needed to leave soon!" Ash said, beginning to run.

"Leaf said the same thing!" May wailed and they both sprinted to the Coumarine City Tram Station.

"May!" Leaf shouted when Ash and May both ran into the closing tram. "Oh my God, where were you?! And where did you see Ash?" Leaf asked. Dawn perked up and gave a look to May. Misty looked at Ash and then May. Dawn gave Misty a nudge and Misty gained an anger mark, but kept her cool.

"Um hi?" Ash asked, completely confused with everything. "So I didn't actually catch anyone's name so who are you people? I know Misty though! Oh, and I'm Ash!" Ash grinned while he introduced himself. Dawn smirked at this but Misty wasn't paying attention to Dawn.

"Hi Ash! We have PE together, right? Well this is Dawn, May, and Leaf. Ash, the dense one, right?" Misty smirked while looking at Ash.

"Hey! I'm not dense!" Ash protested with a whining tone. The tram door opened from the connecting caraigges. Gary, Paul, and Drew all walked in rolling their eyes at Ash's comment.

"Yes, you are Ash," Paul snorted. Dawn looked in awe that the popular kids were all around her. She gave a small smile to Paul. Picking the smile up, May gave Dawn a wink. Dawn blushed.

"Whatever! But I got my food!" Ash concluded happily. Drew flicked his hair, Paul was showing a pissed off look, while Gary face palmed for the third time that day. Misty rolled her eyes, May glanced at her food, Leaf brought a book out of her bag, and Dawn was whispering to May.

"Hi! You know, it's kind of rude to not introduce yourselves," Dawn mock scolded the boys. She had a peppy smile which greatly annoyed Paul. Gary shot a wink at Leaf who was not paying attention. "And definitely rude to hit on my best friend," Dawn frowned while looking at Gary. Gary ran his fingers through his auburn hair and ignored her.

"Oh sorry Dawn! This is Paul, Drew, and Gary! My best friends!" Ash introduced them.

Dawn gave a small smile and said, "Ash, we did know who they were, you are the most popular boys in school after all. We were just being sarcastic." Dawn smiled sheepishly.

Ash opened his mouth but Paul interrupted, "And you call us rude for not introducing ourselves. Who are you little miss sunshine?"

"That was rude you know! Anyways, I'm Dawn, that's May, Misty, and Leaf," Dawn answered Paul. Paul looked at her friends. Misty was fidgeting with her knapsack, Leaf was shrugging off Gary, and May and Ash had began talking about food again.

"Come on guys, the train stopped," Drew said and walked out of the train. Paul and Ash followed while Gary shot Leaf another wink.

"Wow! I can't believe we just met the most popular guys at school!" Dawn squealed happily.

"Oh, Ash was really cool though! But I think we're going to run out of food soon. I still can't believe he likes beef ramen versus chicken ramen!" May frowned and crossed her arms and they were walking out of the train.

"I barely read anything! You guys know that this is my favorite book after all. And even if I know what's going to happen next, I still and upset because of that stupid playboy interrupting me!" Leaf scowled angrily and placed a bookmark in her page. She then put the book into her messenger bag gingerly.

"What is with you and 'The Lord of the Rings'?" Misty asked, showing her distaste for books. "I'd rather do sports and swimming."

"Number one, don't insult 'The Lord of the Rings'. Number 2, it's Christopher Paolini's 'Inheritance' not J.R.R Tolkien's 'The Lord of the Rings', but I do have them in my luggage," Leaf trailed off, thinking about what books she brought on her trip.

"Why don't we just stop talking about this and have a good topic, like food!" May suggested, butting into their conversation.

"No!" Misty, Leaf, and Dawn yelled in perfect sync.

"Okie!" May sweatdropped and opened her phone to play Flappy Birds. It was suddenly, awkwardly silent.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leaf, April, Dawn, Misty," Drew walked by and sat next to them. May looked up from Flappy Birds and glared at Drew. "What? April?" Drew teased May.<p>

"Drew! You know it's May! Grasshead!" May whined, suddenly smirking when she said grasshead.

"Airhead," Drew rolled his eyes.

"At least my hair's not a messed up garden experiment!" May retorted.

"I'm sorry, April, I didn't know that you could even come up with a theory! Makes sense since it's not true," Drew began to smirk. Paul, Gary, and Ash arrived, and began watching the argument go back and forth with Dawn, Leaf, and Misty.

Meanwhile, Dawn muttered, "Check it out! The iceberg."

Paul heard her and growled, "Troublesome," purposely loud enough for Dawn to hear.

"I heard that!" Dawn snapped defensively.

"You were meant to," Paul shrugged.

"Okay! That's it!" Dawn snarled and went up to Paul and petty slapped him. Paul began to smirk. Gary couldn't help but smile at the two's action. Paul and Dawn suddenly stopped, wondering why they felt a spark when they touched. Dawn blushed and gave a sheepish smile. She then walked back to Leaf and Misty.

"That was it wasn't it?" Gary asked unexpectedly. Paul gave a shrug and ignored him. Gary rolled his eyes and sighed at Paul.

Back with May and Drew, "Arrogant grasshead!" May growled and stepped closer to Drew. Drew mimicked May and they were both head to head without realizing it. Their gazes were so intense, it looked like sapphires and emeralds were clashing. "Hmph!" May finally grumbled and stormed off to the other direction. Drew rolled his eyes and walked over to Gary and Paul.

"Well that was certainly the most interesting five minutes of the trip so far," Gary reclined on his chair. Paul grunted and Drew grumbled.

"Hey where did Ash go?" Drew wondered, only to be knocked over by a running Ash being chased by Misty.

"Wah! All I said was that food is better than swimming!" Ash protested while Misty held her mallet out in front of her. They were both running, but Misty was catching up.

"Hmph! Idiot! Swimming is better than food!" Misty smirked defiantly as she successfully hit Ash on the head.

"Okay..." Ash trailed off, rubbing his head after being hit. "Guys, don't we need to be going? We have about one minute," Ash looked at his phone and looked back up innocently. The girls looked up wildly and began to collect their things and run. "Dock number 6!" Ash got his stuff and the guys began to run.

* * *

><p>"We're good everyone!" Dawn sighed, completely relieved. She checked her belongings. The guys and girls boarded the boat and sat down.<p>

"Hi everyone! Welcome to Royal Coumarine! Your ticket got you in here, so no ticket inspection will be collected here since it is a relatively short ride! Say goodbye to the Kalos region and we are now headed to Slateport City, Hoenn!" the speaker shut off.

Gary, who was drinking Sprite at the time, spit it back up and started hacking and coughing. "Ash, why the freaking HELL did that lady say fucking SLATEPORT CITY?!" Gary snapped wildly as the boat began to move.

Ash glanced at the ticket and sweat dropped. "Um, I read it upside down!" Ash smiled innocently again. Everyone anime fell.

"This means that we're going to be stuck with you guys!" everyone except Ash screamed in horror.

"Oh this is going to be a lovely journey," Paul sighed and sat back into his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good, great, terrible? Leave that review in the review box below! I need your personal opinion people! And there is no secret between the guys, just that PAUL HAS ALWAYS HAD A SECRET CRUSH ON DAWN IN THE ANIME! Ha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Signed,**

**~Pikachaaaa**


	2. Slateport at Last and Meeting Marina!

**Oh wow, I finally updated! :) So here it is! I now have a beta, so give a round of applause to Misty Ketchum97! She really helped my chapter become much better! Anyways, sorry for the long delayed update, I've had to take an exam I got into the school that I wanted! YAY! But here the chapter is, and responses to reviews! Enjoy! By the way, if I owned Pokemon, there would be a platypus themed one! But there is none so I don't own Pokemon...**

_**This chapter is dedicated to my one and only awesome friend, Alice-chan123, who has been my reviewer since my beginning as an authoress!**_

**Pink Pikachu13: Wow thanks! I remember I read a story of yours a while ago and it really got me into contestshipping! :)**

**Alice-chan123: Awwww thanks! :) I'm glad you like it and Paul need loads of luck! **

**Shinydragonair2: Haha, have you tried Iron Pants yet? ;P And thanks! :) I have a beta now too!**

**Maycontestdrew: :D I'm glad you think it's interesting!**

**CookiesNCreamNess: :3 Ash I know right! And chicken ramen is AMAZING!**

**Piplup: haha, muito obrigado! Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que eu possa atualizar o mais rápido que puder! E nenhuma maneira que eu posso falar, ler ou escreveu Português. Eu só estou usando Traduz Google! XD**

**UniqueElla: Awesome! Thanks! I have a beta now! So there shouldn't be as many typos!**

**L. : Thanks! I know my desriptions could be better, so I got a beta to help me! :D And Chicken Ramen is amazing!**

**Neko-chan Ammy: The shippings are contest, ikari, poke, and leafgreen! It might have a truth or dare chapter, but I don't know... If I do, I'll be sure to contact you!**

**jtibb64: Why thank you! :) And I'm super happy that you were laughing! And that chapter is here! :D**

**Malory79080: Awesome! I'm so happy that you love it! And that is true, IKARISHIPPING FTW!**

**Stocky-parker-dog: Well, you can see what happens now! ;P**

**Ready to Fly: Haha, I'm so glad you like it! And have you tried Iron Pants yet? It's super hard!**

**Improvise me: Gary should mind his language at the end! XD**

**Midnightseas16: I hope you find this funny too! And I wanted to make it original so I thought the clothes should be the way they are! Or were... XD and I love Inheritance Cycle and Lord of the Rings. But I am obsessed with Harry Potter too!**

**Misty Ketchum97: Okay, thanks for the feedback! I'm really happy you're my beta! :D**

**Megumis: Really? Awesome! You're username is really cute by the way ;P**

**RougeCupcake: Well, aren't you lucky! The update is quite soon eh? Just kidding! It might take a while for me to get back into updating!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Also to SnowdropsAndCrocuses, JenAshxMaylove, XxCherriesandChocolatexX for following and favoriting!**

* * *

><p>Gary sat down, crossed his arms, and glared at Ash. Drew saw this and rolled his eyes with a huge sign. Dawn had her ear buds in and listened to music while May silently nibbled on a bag of chips. Misty played with the phone in her lap and Paul sat down after going to the bathroom. Leaf didn't seem to mind Ash's mistake as much as the others, and read her book.<p>

"Sorry for reading the ticket and brochure upside down guys," Ash smiled sheepishly. Gary stared angry daggers at Ash and then chose to ignore him. Dawn pulled her ear bud out at this statement, but immediately shoved it back in. Misty was the only one listening to Ash.

She gave Ash a long look, studying his face, and eventually sighed and said, "It's okay Ash," before going back to her iPhone games.

A light blue haired guy noticed the tension between them. He paused and opened his guitar case. Paul looked in the guy's direction and cocked an eyebrow. The light blue haired guy smiled and began strumming a tune on his guitar. It was a song that a lot of people knew, and made him feel good. Why not try it to break the tension between them?

May perked at the familiar tune and elbowed Dawn. Dawn took her ear bud out and smiled. "Well a you done done me and you bet I felt it," Dawn hummed in a soft voice. Paul turned around and looked at Dawn.

"I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted," May continued, a bit louder than Dawn. Drew looked in May's direction and observed her, crossing his legs and cocking an eyebrow.

"I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back," Misty sang, even louder than May. Ash gave a cheeky grin as he recognized the song.

"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest," Ash continued to Misty's verse.

"And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention," Leaf sang, still looking at her book. Her singing caused Gary to show more interest. He gave a tiny smirk when he saw her head still in the book.

"I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some," Gary joined the song. Paul observed, not wanting to participate.

May gave a smile to Drew and they both sang, "Oh but I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm yours," and they both smiled at each other, lost in the moment.

Ash grinned at Misty and they both continued by singing, "Well open up your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn your free."

Leaf looked up from her book and turned to Gary. They both smirked and chorused, "Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love." Gary gave a wink to Leaf, which she rolled her eyes to.

"Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family. And it's our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved," May and Drew sang in sync. They caught each others eyes and blushed at the word 'loved'.

"So I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I'm sure," Dawn sang by herself, Paul not wanting to join in.

"There's no need to complicate our time, is short, this is our fate, I'm yours," Misty and Ash both sat on the table and leaned shoulder to shoulder.

Paul pursed his lips as no one sang the next verse. The light blue haired guy raised an eyebrow at Paul, which Paul ignored. Dawn looked and Paul with pleading eyes. With a sigh, Paul sang, "Don't don't don't ya, don't ya don't ya don't you wanna come and, scooch on a little closer dear."

"And I will nibble your ear!" Dawn smiled happily and victoriously. She gave Paul a huge smile.

"I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bending over backwards just to try and see it clearer," May teased Drew by giving him a poke in the stomach which he returned.

"But my breath fogged up the glass," Ash gave a grin and looked at Misty, as if they have been friends their whole lives.

"And so I drew a new face and I laughed," Misty looked back at Ash. The smile turned into a bit more of a blush as they looked away.

"I guess what I'd be saying is there ain't no better reason, to rid yourself of vanities and just get with the seasons," Leaf smiled to Gary, moving over to sit on Gary's table.

"It's what we aim to do," Gary sang, motioning everyone to sing at the same time.

"Our name is our virtue! But I won't hesitate no more, no more it cannot wait, I'm yours!" everyone chorused, singing in harmony. Even Paul sang along, though not very joyously.

"Well open your mind and see like me, open up your plans and damn your free," Misty and Ash leaned on each other, now back to back on the table.

"Look into your heart and you'll find, the sky is yours!" Leaf and Gary gave each other a happy look, both smiling with twinkling eyes.

"So please don't, please don't, please don't," May stood face to face with Drew as she sang this verse.

"There's no need to complicate," Drew finished.

"Cause our time is short," Paul sang, looking at Dawn.

"This o this o this is our fate," Dawn responded.

"I'm yours!" everyone finished singing happily. All of the people on the ship were gathered around our area. People had money in their hands. One man touched Ash on the shoulder and handed him some money. Ash gratefully accepted it and held his hat out for the other people that were gathered around. They gave us a clap and we bowed. They also gave some money to the light blue haired guitar player.

"Welcome to Slateport City Hoenn! Enjoy your stay here and thank you for traveling with Royal Coumarine!" the speakers announced as the ship docked. Everyone still needed to find a way to get to Vermillion City, Kanto. A whole, other region.

* * *

><p>"Jeez guys! That was so much fun!" Dawn skipped off of the boat, linking arms with Misty, Leaf, and May. Drew, Paul, Gary, and Ash walked besides them on the beach. They reached the market place, not knowing what to do.<p>

"So what should we do?" Ash asked everyone. They shrugged and sighed in unison. "Let's sit..." Ash mumbled and they all retreated to benches at the end of the market.

A bunch of people with cameras ran by the road, almost knocking Dawn, May, Misty, Leaf, Drew, Paul, Gary, and Ash off of their bench. "What was that all about?!" Misty growled angrily and ran after them.

"Wait up!" Dawn wailed and everyone followed after Misty, and lugged their luggage along. Misty was angrily chasing them with a huge apparent anger mark, but they seemed to pay no notice to the angry red head.

Misty suddenly stopped at the edge of the crowd. She gave a small smile while Dawn and the others caught up to her. "Oh wow. I can't believe she's here..." Dawn trailed off.

"Marina!" May squealed and ran up to the stage, tackling their light blue haired friend who gave them a confused look. She looked at May and saw Misty, Dawn, and Leaf in the crowd. She gave a bright smile.

"Photo shoot is over! My friends are here and do are Jimmy's! Catch ya later!" Marina winked and posed before hopping off of the stage and over to Jimmy. May walked, more like ran, back to the others. Marina walked over with Jimmy and Drew; Ash, and Gary gave surprised looks.

"Jimmy! Nice seeing you here! Kinda crazy, huh?" Garry gave Jimmy a pat on the back. Jimmy gave a smirk and walked over to Drew and pulled Drew's jacket over Drew's head.

"Nice seeing you guys here!" Jimmy smirked and rubbed Ash's head with his fist.

"I thought you and your girlfriend, Marina, went of to pursue her career as a model ever since 9th grade! That's why you left, right? Because I remember after finishing, Marina said she wanted to be a model so you left Gary, Drew, Paul, and I to help her with her career. So why are you here...?" Ash asked with a confused look at Jimmy and Marina.

Drew rolled his eyes after he smoothed his hair from Jimmy's 'hoodie assassination'. "Well Marina is obviously doing a photo shoot here. That means Jimmy has to mess up my hair," Drew growled and flipped his hair.

"Well, what do we do? We're stuck here and we're supposed to be in Vermillion City!" May exclaimed. She looked at everyone for a solution.

Marina's eyes lit up and she declared, "You guys can stay with us! We have a huge pent house sweet that should fit all ten of us! Plus everything is free for us! My company is paying for everything!" Marina and Dawn started dancing. May opened a new bag of chips and shared them with everyone in celebration. Leaf smiled and Gary gave her another wink.

"Let's go!" everyone, besides Paul who 'hmped', fist pumped together, and they walked to the Hotel Slateport, with their luggage.

* * *

><p>The hotel attendant introduced herself as Chelsea. "Hi Ms. Marina," the attendant paused and gave a wild look when Paul, Dawn, May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Leaf, and Gary walked in. "Um, shall I get extra beds ready?" Chelsea stammered.<p>

"Yes! That would awesome!" Marina sang and skipped into the elevator.

The bellboy, Brandon, gathered their luggage and took it up another elevator. "Here are five extra room keys, I'm afraid you'll have to share," Chelsea apologized as they were handed room keys in front of their room.

"Amazing! Let's go in!" May perked and opened the door. The suite was huge and multi-roomed. Each room had two beds in it.

Everyone else walked in. "Looks like we'll have to share," Drew remarked while looking around.

Gary gave a sudden smirk and said, "Why don't we choose the groups, but it has to be the opposite gender!" Everyone shrugged, not knowing what they were getting into. "I pick Leaf."

"Drew," May pursed her lips as she looked around. Drew shrugged and they walked to a room.

"Marina," Jimmy said and him and Marina set up in the room next to the one they were in.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed happily and took a blushing Misty over to the next room.

"So we're rooming together then?" Dawn looked at Paul, awkwardly. Everyone was gone, leaving that room to themselves. "So, that was kind of fun today at the end of the ship ride, huh?" Dawn tried to start a conversation.

Paul responded with, "Hm," and proceeded to unpack. He put his backpack on his bed and put a few items on the night stand. Dawn looked at him for an answer, which she would not get.

"Hello? Paul! Are you gonna say something?" Dawn walked over to Paul and waved her hand in front of his face. Paul ignored her. This got her upset and she stomped her foot and growled, "Hello?! I asked you a question and you should at least have the common decency to answer!"

"Troublesome," Paul rolled his eyes and ignored Dawn.

"Jerk!" Dawn threw her hands up in the air and sat on his bed. He raised an eye brow at Dawn. Dawn stuck her tongue out and got up. She accidentally tripped on Paul and they fell onto the ground.

They were both blushing. Dawn was on top of Paul and she brushed her hair over her ear as she got up. "And you wonder why I call you troublesome," Paul sighed and brought out his pyjamas, a t shirt and sweat pants, and his toothbrush and paste.

"Why you?!" Dawn exclaimed as she plumped onto her bed. She suddenly started to blush at remembering what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>With May and Drew<strong>

"Okay so I get this half and you get that half!" May announced as she made an invisible line across the room.

Drew rolled his eyes and said, "Or how about we be mature and not do any stupid divisions. We both won't do anything stupid. Or at least I won't," Drew smirked.

"Drew!" May fumed at him. She sighed and sat back down on her mattress. She began to unpack her luggage. She suddenly yelped, "Ouch!"

Drew walked over to her and said, "What's wrong June?"

"Ow! I cut myself!" May complained as she looked at her finger. She showed it to Drew who observed the paper cut. He did the unexpected and touched the finger, brought it to his mouth, and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Better?" he asked with a smile. May blushed.

"Yes," she smiled with her rosy cheeks. They both unpacked their belongings.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gary and Leaf<strong>

"Gary Oak, do you promise to not do anything stupid?" Leaf asked, rolling her eyes into Gary's direction.

"For the millionth time yes!" Gary sighed in an exhausted manner.

Leaf frowned, "Did I really say it that much?" Leaf looked at Gary who gaped at her.

"Oh no, you said it about three million." Gary rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. Leaf suddenly gasped at the sight, her face becoming red. Gary saw Leaf and said, "Fine, I'll go to the bathroom," and shut the bathroom door. Leaf was blushing heavily. She didn't want Gary to go. It was embarrassing, but she had to admit he looked good. He obviously worked out.

Leaf changed and sat cross legged on her bed, reading a book.

* * *

><p><strong>With Misty and Ash<strong>

"What are you doing?" Misty sighed, looking at Ash. The raven haired boy opened his bag and was rummaging through its contents. He looked up innocently at Misty, and went back to whatever he was doing, only quieter. Misty tried to go to sleep. "What are you doing?" Misty sighed again, turning the light back on and waking up.

"Um, eating?" Ash gave a sheepish smile and climbed into bed. "Sorry Misty, good night!" Ash cuddled into the blankets and thought of Misty. He was happy that she was his roommate.

Misty gave a small blush and responded, "Good night Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! I finally got it finished! :) I hope you enjoy! :D Remember, try to review with parts you like and constructive criticism, I need a lot of that! But I have a beta now too! (As mentioned as before)<strong>


	3. Sorry everyone!

Hey everyone! So I have received mixed reviews for this story. I am deciding to put it on a most likely permanent hiatus. That means that there will most likely be no updates.

I feel as if this story isn't going anywhere, and it's not plotted too. I'm really sorry for the people who liked this story. But I just can't continue writing it.

Again, I really apologize for this, but I haven't been enjoying writing this story at all.

There might be a reboot, but I can't promise anything.

Sorry guys!

Love,

Pikachaaaa


End file.
